Mixing Opposites
by griffin black
Summary: Sequel to Accidental Reunion. Harry wants to go public with his relationship with Draco. But can his friends and the public handle it? And will Draco turn on Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Accidental Reunion

Mixing Opposites

Chapter One

"Oh Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he gently plucked a tiny glass bottle filled with a golden liquid out of a small black box.

"For your discretion. Enough for one lucky day."

"Did you know what my present was going to be? Felix felicis, this'll definitely come in handy..."

"Just coincidence," the blonde, smiling, leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were quietly celebrating their six month anniversary. It was a clear morning, letting the sunshine stream joyously onto the bare figures of the couple through the window. They lie entwined in one another's arms, stretched out luxuriously on Harry's simple bed of white sheets and pillows. Draco sat up a little, cupping his temple with a palm to more directly look at his lover.

"Your decision, is the most wonderful, unexpected gift I have ever received. If you're serious, then it was damn lucky I got a little Felix." Draco chuckled.

"Of course I'm serious, love." Harry's decision to go public with their relationship was, after six months, definitely a surprise to Draco. The fledgling couple had previously barely scraped the surface of this topic. It was almost always skirted and ignored. The unexpected lovers were living in denial, wanting to preserve every blissful moment before either breaking up or facing real life. Real life... the ramifications of going public were potentially catastrophic. The immediate friends and family of both Harry and Draco would never approve, the Prophet would have a field day, and there would be loads of questions to be answered. The wizarding world was already semi-aware of Harry's homosexuality. But because he had stayed away from the limelight, living in the realm of muggles, he'd managed to stay relatively private about it. The real news would be Harry's choice of lovers.

The Malfoy's were still a relatively wealthy and respected family. It was understood they fully recanted their days as Death Eaters and no formal charges had ever been brought against them since the destruction of Voldemort. Since Draco had been absent from England for the last several years he'd faded significantly from the public's interest. Pair him with Harry though, and people would begin to reconnect him with his attempt on Dumbledore's life and former Death Eater status. No one would understand how or why Harry Potter had chosen him of all people. This was only the beginning of many veins of uncomfortable criticisms.

From a more personal perspective, for Harry, his friends would not understand; Ron and Hermione least of all. It would be difficult for them to forget all the rivalry and many slights endured during their Hogwarts years, on top of the Death Eater affiliations. Draco and his family, having directly participated in many gruesome acts directly relating to the cause Harry was born to fight, would also prove problematic. Not to mention Lucius Malfoy himself, Draco's father, had tried to kill Harry. Had tried to make his life miserable and facilitated the harming of innocents close to Harry's heart (like giving Ginny Riddle's diary). It would be awkward for both, resentment still burning bright in their chests.

Harry's decision to take on these challenges was proof of his commitment. Proof he was ready to live his life without apology. Draco had less to lose but the spotlight would cast a heavy glare on him, sweating out his dirty past. Of course when Harry presented this to Draco he played it off as nothing special. But Draco knew better. This meant the end of sneaking around and lying and the beginning of freedom. They both knew, though neither would speak of it in the sunshiny morning of glorious potential, the perhaps deadly price their freedom was tagged with. The relationship might not survive, other relationships in their lives might not either. But it was worth it to find out.

Draco had gotten his muggle relations post. Working at the Ministry caused a great deal of agitation as it required contact with the Weasleys. Harry interacted with Draco at work in a calm, concise manner while Ron, bemused by Draco's career choice railed against him frequently. Harry, determined not to give himself away, let most of it slide but worked diligently to change Ron's views. "Slimy prat" was Ron's favorite epithet for Draco, often eliciting a lecture from Harry. Hermione, gratefully, had little to say on the subject of Draco's choice of employment. Working at Hogwarts as an Arithmancy professor however, severely limited her contact with Draco, his presence consequently bothering her little. Hermione was now top of Harry's list of people to tell about him and Draco. Surely she would be understanding. Presently Harry mentioned this to Draco.

"I'll talk to Hermione first and I guess you should talk to your family..."

"Right, well, I haven't exactly talked to my parents in a while," Draco looked away to stare fixedly at a corner of the ceiling.

"What do you mean, they know you're back right?"

"Yeah, went round for tea and everything. They don't have the energy to deal with me or something."

"What?"

"I was gone for a long time, they don't really know what to do with me. I dunno what to do with them either for that matter," Draco sighed thoughtfully.

"You've been back a year now-- surely--"

"No. I don't really want to talk to them anyway. Look Harry," Draco focused on the brunette, and stroked his cheek, "I'm ready. You talk to Granger. I'll go up to the Manor if you want, but I don't really see the point."

"No, I guess there isn't one." Harry was half relieved, half upset. This meant less trouble and yet amplified the trouble Harry faced on his side. A funny thought suddenly struck him: Christmas with the Malfoys, if they ever cared enough to be so cordial, was not on his list of "fun things to do before I'm forty". Not involving them eliminated this awkward and amusing possibility. Stiff chairs, to scared to hold hands, like little kids, sitting at some big long table, in a cold grey room. Harry pictured a holly wreath adorning Lucius' head, from a magical holiday cracker, not even jolly enough to liven the mood of the sullen dinner party. The tension could be sliced with a knife it was so thick. Harry imagined himself choking on a bit of pork, the tension filling his lungs like lead, or was that the hilarity of the holly wreath, begging him to burst into laughter? Harry snorted and quickly changed the subject.

"Let's just enjoy our last day of happiness before we spill to everyone. Merlin knows if we'll get a day's peace after this." Rolling his eyes, Harry gingerly placed the tiny bottle of Felix out of reach for safe keeping.

Draco nuzzled against the brunette's warm back and tenderly brushed his lips against it. The couple's short six months together was not entirely blissful. At first they struggled to define their relationship. Finally realizing they were meant for each other exclusively, Draco had ended it with little Steve. Draco knew he had to do it after that first breakfast with Harry. But he'd waited. His feelings for Harry were still raw and confused. So Draco, unbeknownst to Harry, continued to sleep with Steve for weeks before ditching him. Draco clearly remembered his last night with Steve. Kissing the boy's lips seemed perfunctory. Undressing and kneading each other's flesh was still exciting but, for Draco, guilt ridden. When he slipped inside Steve, he felt unclean. His body yearned for Harry's touch; for that understanding caress, and tentative sex that defined their intimate moments after that heady first time. Draco broke up with Steve the next day.

Both Draco and Harry continuously sought each other's knowing warmth. Draco needed redemption and closure while Harry needed to comfort and subconsciously claim the blonde as symbol of total triumph of good over evil. These needs, mixed with physical attraction made for a very confusing relationship. Over the course of months, the couple built a bond of likeability and mental connection. Secretly they met at each other's flats, talking, joking, and making love. No longer tentative, Harry and Draco clawed at each other's bodies, hungrily tasting and devouring. Admitting their relationship was just the next step in the healing process.

"Harry... I want you, now."

Beneath the jersey sheet, Harry sheathed himself in Draco's body. Threading his fingers with the pale boy's, Harry lay into him convulsively, both bodies were racked with pleasurable need. Harry dug his forehead between Draco's shoulder blades and deliberately thrust. Rhythmically the lovers sweated and ached together until completion.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This fic contains a homosexual relationship and sex. It's rated M for a reason. I forgot to put this in the first chapter. But if anyone gets this far without realizing what your reading. You do now.

Chapter 2

'Hermione,

We need to talk. Can you meet with me after your classes today? I can floo right over to your office.

thanks, Harry'

Harry used Draco's owl to send the note to Hogwarts the next morning. He nervously hoped it sounded urgent enough to insure Hermione's agreement on such short notice. Since becoming a teacher, her famous tight scheduling and obsessive work habits had increased exponentially (much to the dismay of her more free spirited husband, Ron), hopefully, she would be able to fit Harry in.

Draco and Harry encountered each other once at the Ministry that day. Ron was filling his mate in on his bit of a report they were to be filing when they passed the blonde.

"So I tried to phrase it like we accidentally found the---" Ron was cut short.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded casually.

"Potter, Weasley," came the reply, Ron inclined his head curtly.

"I need a word Malfoy. Listen, Ron, I just want to run the troll thing by him to get a muggle relations perspective on the situation. See you in your office in a mo', yeah?"

"Harry, we've got to finish this report today, hurry up," Ron groused and slouched off.

As soon as his slightly disgruntled best friend was out of ear shot, Harry began in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard. " Hermione still hasn't responded. I've already had lunch and still nothing, maybe it won't happen today."

Draco smirked, "You sound a bit hopeful."

"I'm just nervous," Harry stopped and watched shifty eyed as several wizards passed, "I want this to go smoothly."

"Babe, it's fine, alright? I wish I could help you relax, take you back to my office and unzip--"

"Gah! Shut it!" unable to help himself Harry chuckled.

"Kisses, bye."

"Laters."

As soon as Harry got back to Ron and shut the door, the red head exploded, his ears burning to match his hair.

"Fuck Harry! Why are you talking to him? He's a, he's a--"

"Slimy git?"

"A slim git, yeah. We can deal with the trolls later, but this report can't wait!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Harry knew Ron was making a big deal of it because he resented being shooed away so easily in favor of Draco. Something that had been happening with increasing regularity, Harry had to admit. He sighed, wondering how on earth Ron would take the news of his taboo relationship with the blonde, in Ron's eyes, the anti-christ. The two spent the rest of the afternoon in Ron's cluttered office, finishing up the oh-so-important report. There was still no owl from Hermione. Cursing Draco's incompetent owl, trying to place blame, and considering popping into Hermione's fireplace anyway, Harry had the biggest shock of his life (at least since the war). Ron quite calmly, said one of the most, shocking and insightful things he'd ever come up with.

"Harry, do you fancy Malfoy?" His eyes focused on the report at his desk, Ron spoke passively and seemed resigned to the idea.

Choking on air, Harry looked up, gaping. Unable to collect himself, he stammered, "I-- I don't... What?"

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "You don't talk to him much but every time he's around you get, well you go all wonky."

"I do not thank you very mu-"

"Yeah, you do mate. You tense up and don't listen to what I'm saying properly if we're talking and you're always sneaking a look at him."

"I bloody well am not!" Harry clearly did not realize how badly he'd been neglecting his friend and not-so-covertly glancing at his lover's arse.

"Hate to break it to you but when you ignore me and can't properly string a sentence together until Malfoy leaves the room... it leaves me plenty of opportunity to watch you watching him."

Harry considered the case against him, feeling guilty, ashamed, and exposed all at once, and concluded he was cornered. Oh well, he was supposed to be coming out with it anyway.

"Fine. I fancy him."

"And you're seeing him aren't you?"

"How would you know that?" Harry asked, thoroughly flummoxed.

"You've started asking him for muggle relations advice all the time. Like just today. And he actually listens to your stupid questions, which you could easily answer for yourself, living in a muggle community and being part muggle as you are. He must fancy you back at the very least."

Ron's intuition was causing Harry's head to spin but he knew the time had come, Hermione first or not. Running a hand over his face, eyes closed Harry quietly said, "Draco and I have been together for six months."

"Blimey! Six fucking months-- gaw... that's a lot longer than I thought."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Are you mental? Disgusted and furious more like." Ron did look flushed and his eyes were dangerously small, squinting hard at Harry."

"We've only known each other for what? Almost twenty years now Harry. You couldn't think to tell your best friend about such an important part of your life?"

"I'm so sorry, you're completely right. I, I, thought because it was Malfoy... it's complicated Ron."

"I know that Harry. Give me some credit. It's is weird, a lot of people won't understand. But Harry, you might of told me at least."

Harry's eyes were glossy but refused to let the tears of confusion and relief stream free. Ron wasn't going to disown him. His loyalty was such that he would have been there for him had he, Harry, not been such a prat. If he'd confided in him and trusted the friendship. Thoroughly abashed, Harry hung his head, face in his hands. Ron, somewhat awkwardly cleared his throat in a very manly way patted his friend's sagging shoulder.

"Just trust me. I don't care what you are, if you want to date Malfoy... well I, trust your judgement. If he can be civil to me I can try to return the favor."

"Thanks mate," Harry sheepishly mumbled through his hands.

After that episode Harry vowed never to doubt Ron again. Whatever else he was, Ron was a good enough friend to be trusted and respected. That left the question of Hermione. Harry went back to his office to gather his things before leaving when he noticed a particularly tightly wound roll of parchment. I was Hermione's reply.

'Alright Harry, see you this evening.

You're lucky I've no detentions or grading.

love, Hermione'

Not wanting to be late after all his pining and waiting for this very answer, Harry hurried away from his desk. Ron's startling response still rattled him, making him wonder how his other best friend would receive the news. Ten minutes later Harry appeared, with a whirl of green flame, in the office of Hermione Granger, Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. Stepping off the hearth, Harry went to greet her.

"It's been forever since you've been up here Harry. How are you?" Hermione sounded bright, though tired. And she was obviously wondering at the air of urgency. Harry briefly hugged her to him and exchanged pleasantries before answering the question.

He breathed in deeply, surveying his old friend. Her bushy brown hair was back in a McGonagallesque bun, her face thin skinned and greyish from lack of sleep and sunshine. She took her work very seriously. Surely, her academic mind could leave behind old animosity and understand. Harry sat down. Though he had taken heart from Ron's encouragement, he was starting to lose his nerve. His palms were sweating, becoming clammy in the cold of the castle. Surreptitiously he tried to wipe them on his work robes. Somewhat breathlessly, Harry began.

"I'm in love Hermione."

"With who? Don't look so glum, this is good right?"

"Maybe."

"Harry, just tell me. Are you afraid I'll tell Ron or something?"

"He already knows actually. This afternoon, at work..."

Perching on the edge of her desk, Hermione watched him expectantly.

"Draco Malfoy. We're in love," feeling fragile Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground. Feeling a bit like a criminal for saying it at Hogwarts, as though he'd just admitted to helping Draco make an attempt on Dumbledore's life, Harry waited for Hermione's loving arms to envelope him. But he waited in vain, Hermione would not hug him, would not chide him for being so nervous and secretive. Harry's words resounded in the heads of both brunettes as a pregnant silence settled around the pair. Confused, Harry chanced a glance up. Hermione's mouth was slack, opened slightly, her features arranged in an extremely quizzical expression. It was as though she'd just been told the most outrageous lie by one of her students, an excuse for being out of bed after hours. A lie so unimaginably outlandish Hermione could not quite comprehend the stupidity of the student in question, or Harry, as it was.

"Malfoy?" Her voice sounded strange after such complete silence. "Have you forgotten what we went through? How he helped Voldemort?"

Harry was shocked, surely Hermione of all people... Perhaps because she didn't see Draco at the Ministry everyday like Ron did, she wasn't used to him not being a snobby psychopath. Eyes widening with despair, Harry stared hopelessly at the incredulous personage opposite him.

"Hermione..." he began.

"No Harry. Okay, maybe he's not really as menacing as all that after all. But to love him? He's not exactly evil, but twisted... Don't you see? Draco Malfoy is a self loving, impetuous piece of Slytherin trash." Hermione was on her feet, revolving across the floor and gesticulating, trying to explain the idiocy of the lying "student".

Standing abruptly, Harry shouted, "He's not, ask Ron. Anyway, we've been together for six months, I don't need your approval," more quietly, acidly, Harry hissed, "It'd serve you better to get to know him again rather than passing judgement. If I can, you certainly can."

Hermione blinked several times, the rest of her body frozen, "Six months?"

Harry ignored her, his eyes darting around the darkening room in agitation, "Ron understood," he grumbled. He became still more agitated by this half-truth. Ron did not understand but was willing to try.

"You've been with him? Physically?" Hermione's voice was very quiet, very even.

"So what?" Harry growled.

"How could you?"

"Sod off Hermione," he turned to leave, disappointment heavy in his chest. Crossing the small room he turned the door knob, deciding to apparate from Hogsmead rather than stay a moment longer in Hermione's presence.

Wand out, Hermione roared a finger removing jinx, directed at Harry. Harry stumbled from the office, the full force of the malignant spell manifesting itself by Harry's fingers dropping off one by one. Before he was no longer able to hold his own wand, Harry struggled to stop panicking and use a counter jinx on himself. Several students passing by in the corridor on their way to dinner stopped to gape. Professor Granger had never in any student's memory ever lost her composure. And was that Harry Potter she'd just jinxed? _The_ Harry Potter? Hermione charged after Harry, her wand still trained on him as he fled.

"You sod off!" and with a huff and a snappish, "What?" at the gawking students Hermione returned to her office, slamming the door. "Wait till Crookshanks hears this one," she groused, thoroughly frazzled, frizzy curls escaping her tight bun. She had taken to having long, rather involved conversations with her cat, who had mellowed out with age.

Harry meanwhile stepped into the boy's toilet to collect himself. He'd managed to reattach his fingers but wanted to make sure they were secure. There was nothing quite like having one's fingers unexpectedly missing, floating around a Hogwarts corridor with students tramping all over them. His head pounding, Harry ran a hand over his face and groaned. That had not gone well at all.

a/n: I really don't think Hermione's that awful or academics can't be pretty. But the unhappy looking, strict Hermione just seemed to fit the part here. Sorry it took so long to update.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: heh, I was just re-reading chapter 2 and Ron called Malfoy a slim git instead of a slimy git...yay for self proofreading.

a/n addendum: WELL... I last updated this story Jan.08 and this is what, Aug.09. I really got out of HP and then out of fanfiction totally for a while. The funny thing is, I actually had this whole chapter written and never uploaded it. I've decided to update now though, with no changes to this chapter. If I do continue this story, you may notice a discernable difference in my writing style. Shit, I was re-reading this fic and Accidental Reunion and some of it sounds more like an essay or like homework assignment than smut or whatev. Anyway, hope this chapter piques some interest in this story again, as always, reviews are definitely welcome. Btw, I've been reading and writing for (BBC) Merlin like mad lately and so every time in this story when I use "Merlin!" like an exclamation, when I was re-reading this I could not stop laughing.

**Chapter 3**

"She hexed me Draco!"

"Give it time love, she'll remember your friendship is more important. Just look at Weasely."

Utterly ignoring Draco, Harry paused mid pace to muse in a bewildered voice, "Rare irrationality, never in my life... unless you count that time she conjured canaries to attack Ron."

"Hah! She what?" Despite once more feeling like getting sloshed or stoned out of his mind (whatever was readily accessible), Draco was doing an admirable job of trying to lift Harry's spirits. In all honesty he agreed with Hermione. He committed odious crimes and tried to save his own neck countless times rather than lower himself to think of the common good. The pull to drown himself in firewhisky was strong. Since he'd been with Harry, Draco's self-destructive tendencies fluctuated with much more intensity and regularity. Pious Potter often unwittingly made him relive ghastly memories. Thankfully though, Draco was most often confronted by a charming, forgiving boy with nothing but hopes of recovery and displays of great tenderness.

"Do you think maybe we should invited them over, to get used to us?" Harry addressed Draco, disregarding his question.

"Erm... I'd suggest more neutral ground but we can't risk having a scene with crowds of other wizards around us."

"Yeah-- Oh! the pub by my flat, where we met. Hermione wouldn't dare hex us in front of all those muggles," Harry grinned.

"Brilliant," Draco embraced the brunette, smudging his glasses with his cheek.

Harry spent the night at Draco's feeling very brave or proud or something for sticking by the pale boy sleeping next to him. Love would win out and Hermione would forgive him, Harry was sure of it. The couple made sure to arrive at the Ministry separately out of habit. The was a general feeling between them that they shouldn't burst upon the world in all their good versus bad wizard gay glory until Hermione agreed to be civil.

Ron caught up with Harry in his office. "Merlin Harry, Hermione's in a right state. Scared the kids half to death at home last night. Not to mention the students when she hexed you."

Harry winced, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I just told her the truth. Can't you talk to her?"

"I tried mate, I really did," Ron looked exasperated and sank into a chair opposite an already seated Harry.

"Draco and I want to invite you two out to the pub, the one in my neighborhood. Maybe by Friday she'll have cooled down enough."

"Yeah alright. We'll see how it goes. Gosh this is weird though, you and Malfoy," Ron smirked and gave Harry a sidelong look, "What's he like in bed? Any good?"

"Ron!"

The friends burst into laughter and Harry knew everything would be okay, now to convince Hermione.

The rest of the week passed without event. Unless Hermione's general irritability and Ron's loud complaints about it counted. Draco continued to experience fluctuations in his moods as he nervously awaited the weekend. But he hid the bad patches with care, and exuded confidence. Harry prepared his case to Hermione. Gazing at a sleeping Draco on Thursday night, Harry just couldn't imagine life without him. Yet he couldn't imagine being without Hermione either. Harry was utterly unable to resist the pale, slender, tormented soul lying next to him. When Hermione saw Draco, talked to him, she would relent. Snorting at his sappyness, Harry drew his lover's sleeping form to him, appreciating the warm smoothness and ripple of muscle. Nobody could resist Draco Malfoy.

Friday morning dawned bright and early. A tad too bright for Draco's taste. The blonde, waking before Harry, from a fitful sleep padded into the bathroom. They'd stayed at his flat instead of Harry's, a mistake... Above the protruding mirror which doubled as a medicine cabinet, Draco reached up, feeling around the dust. His forehead was creased with frown lines as he searched, he brightened only when his fingers found their prize, a small plastic bag containing some crystalized substance.

Stretching leisurely, Harry rolled onto his back, "Draco?"

Hearing no response he shrugged and decided on a bit of breakfast. Draco wasn't in the kitchen either, Harry began to make toast. Half way through buttering it, an insistent pressure on his bladder became too much to contain. Draco had still not appeared. Humming tunelessly, Harry hurried to the bathroom.

"Oh there you are love. I've got some toast nearly rea- Draco?"

Draco was sitting on the edge of the tub, a glossy coat of sweat drenching him, droplets forming along his upper lip and hairline.

"What are you doing?"

"Mmm, Harry, I , uh, hmm---" Draco smiled distantly, "feel nauseated really."

Draco's body was waving slightly as though he was a fall leaf blowing about in a gentle breeze. Concerned though he was, Harry proceeded to conduct his business.

"Eat a little and see how it goes, but maybe you should stay home today." Harry glanced over his shoulder to find Draco dreamily staring at his slightly exposed arse.

In one swift movement the blonde, moving much too quickly for someone experiencing nausea, launched himself at Harry's backside. Harry who was finished and attempting to pull his trousers back up, yelped in shock and fell forward. Smoothly, he minimized the potential for disaster by falling onto his hands, placed quickly on the tile wall.

"What are-- stop! Stop!" Draco was diligently trying to rim a peeved Harry.

No sooner did the attack start than Draco had an attack of quite a different kind. Jolting to the side, he threw his head over the tub just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. Perplexed, but concerned, Harry rushed to hold back his lover's lank blonde hair. Bending down, Harry inadvertently caught a glimpse of something silver, a bit of foil and --- something plastic---- a common muggle lighter. Draco lapsed into dry heaves and tried to shake Harry off. Getting the message, Harry stood.

"Get out," Draco growled harshly, still trembling over the tub.

"Wha-"

"Leave!" Draco shouted, exerting tremendous energy.

"Shit, fine, I'm going. _Merlin_..." Harry left grumbling, "What the hell was that?" and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
